The Mystery of the Missing Fruit
The Mystery of the Missing Fruit is the forty-sixth webisode of the second season of the LEGO Friends webisodes. Synopsis Every time Mia has been at Maya’s greengrocery, something is missing. Maya is at her wits ends, she tells Andrea and Olivia. Mia couldn’t be shoplifting. Could she? Plot (Spoilers) Maya is giving Mia a bag of veggies or fruits, and Maya is saying 'there you go' and telling Mia that the bag should get her by for a while, and Mia says: "Well, for the day anyway" and she thanks Maya by saying 'Thanks, Maya' and leaves. Maya then says "Oh no, my potatoes" when she Mia leaves and asks why "this" keeps happening. Olivia asks her "What keeps happening?" and she tells Olivia that whenever Mia comes to the store, something is missing afterwards, and Olivia asks her if she means all the veggies Mia buys, and Maya tells her she means all the veggies she doesn't buy. Andrea then gets suspicious and acts overly dramatic, going with melodramatic "crime is in our mist" actions. Olivia tells her not to jump to conclusions and also tells Andrea that they need to gather more facts. Andrea suggests to gather more facts, and go by code names, telling herself "Alexis" and wearing sunglasses, and tells Olivia to follow along, calling her "Ophelia". Olivia then sighs, but then the webisode cuts to Olivia installing the last ball-shaped camera on the wall. Olivia says that's the last of the cameras, and Andrea says "Then that's how we can catch our thief", but Olivia says "Or prove Mia's innocence." After that, the next morning, the two are watching the camera footage on the computer. Olivia tells Andrea that there's Mia, but Andrea complains she can't see anything in her sunglasses, so Olivia suggests to her to take them off. Andrea sighs and says "That's better", and Olivia says that they can track Mia on the different cameras. Olivia observes the footage and asks where the kiwis went, seeming to prove that Mia is a thief. Maya sees the imagery or footage, and says she can't be a thief. Olivia asks: "Do you think she's taking food to feed the homeless?" and Andrea says no matter what the reason is for Mia's doings, it's still wrong. Maya tells the girls that they have to show Mia the video, and Olivia says even though it's really hard; that time, Mia actually comes in and Andrea puts back on her sunglasses and whispers to Olivia that she "brought the loot". Mia goes over and apologies to Maya that her cat Felix swiped kiwis and then says he's been stealing fruits and veggies lately and says she thinks Felix thinks they're mice because all he does is play with them. Then Mia tells Maya that she'd be happy to pay for the kiwis and anything else he might have taken, and Maya agrees. Mia then says that she's glad she found out when she did before anyone accused her of being a thief. Andrea acts funny because she knows of what happened and Mia asks what she has and Olivia then says that the little cameras on wheels are robot mice. Olivia then gives Felix the cameras or "mice" and Felix is happy to have them. So Andrea and Olivia hug Mia and Mia asks them "What was that for?" and Olivia says: "Just for being the Mia we know." Fun Facts * The webisode shows Maya with freckles, however her minidoll does not have freckles. Category:Webisodes Category:Season 2 Webisodes